


One Day You Will

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Bruce has this, he’s 100% in control.</p><p>It drives the family mad, but they're sure he'll need them one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/gifts).



> Want to prompt me?  
> http://tuxedoelf.tumblr.com/

Prompt: Bruce has this, he’s 100% in control.

 

One day you will

 

“Need a hand?” Batgirl crouched nearby as Batman busied himself with the gang of thugs, slightly amused at how their fear cracked the tough façades the moment the Dark Knight appeared in their midst.

“I’ve got this,” he growled, not missing a beat as he kicked, punched and otherwise took down the dozen-strong gang.

Batgirl nodded, unsurprised by the answer. Of course he did. Silly question. “Maybe next time then,” she replied, the yellow of her costume almost too bright in the dark Gotham sky as she fired off a line and leapt away. One day, he’d need her.

xxxxxxxxx

“I can do that…” Tim offered, leaning forward to take a stack of papers from Bruce’s desk. “I know all the accounts and… ah!” He jumped back as Bruce’s pen very nearly smacked his knuckles.

“I know what I’m doing,” Bruce growled, pulling the papers back towards him.

“Never said you didn’t, I just thought you might like a…” he stopped as Bruce faded and became Batman, the glare cutting right through him. “Right, sorry, I’m going.” He hurried out of the office while his dignity was still intact, muttering under his breath. “One day, Bruce, you’ll take what’s offered.”

xxxxxxxxx

“You shouldn’t be doing that yourself,” Dick frowned, perched on a table as he watched Bruce stitching up the large gash on his thigh. “Let me, or I can get Alfred, he’s finished preparing dinner I think…”

“No.” Bruce said. “I’ve got this.”

“I know you have… but that’s not the point. You have people here to help. So let us.”

“Don’t need it,” Bruce replied, his voice almost a growl.

Dick sighed. “Suit yourself.” Throwing a towel over his shoulder, he headed for the showers. “One day, surprise me, hmm?” One day, he’d see that accepting help wasn’t a weakness.

xxxxxxxxxx

“You didn’t need to do that. I had him.” Batman didn’t so much as look at his would be ‘saviour’ and busied himself tying up the lowlifes he’d just sent into unconsciousness.

Jason rolled his eyes under the hood. “Of course you did. Nothing gets past the big bad bat, right?” Tucking his guns away after quickly checking them, he folded his arms. “Would it kill you to just say thank you?”

“Had I needed it, I would have.”

Jason wasn’t surprised when Batman simply turned his back and leapt off the roof.

“Jerk. One day you’ll be glad I’m here.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Do you… require assistance, sir?” Alfred asked cautiously.

“No. Leave.” Bruce’s voice was low, dangerous.

“But, Sir…” Alfred knew that tone all too well.

“I… I have this, Alfred. I am… in control.”

Alfred stepped closer, heart breaking again as Bruce cleaned Damian’s still, lifeless face. He could see through his own grief how much Bruce was struggling, how deeply this wounded him. Surely even he knew that not everything could be faced alone?

“Begging your pardon, Sir… but you are not.”

Bruce froze for a moment and then looked away, to where the achingly small coffin waited for the too-young boy and the pain within him seemed to increase to an unbearable level. It barely seemed possible, but it was worse than losing his parents, worse than losing Jason.

“No.” He admitted quietly. “I’m not.”

Then behind him, he heard the family come in without a word, knowing there was nothing to say and keeping their distance, yet letting him know without a doubt that they were there.

And in that moment, he knew how much he needed them. That he’d take whatever they offered, that it wasn’t a weakness to accept their help and be glad they were with him.

He didn’t have this. But he did still have them.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry....


End file.
